Filtration apparatuses for filtering air are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,936. The apparatuses have elongated plenum chambers which comprise activated carbon contained in a V-shaped housings. Since the V-shaped housings maximize the filtration area of the apparatuses per unit area of floor space, the filtration apparatuses of U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,936 are particularly useful in the systems and processes of this invention.
Methods and apparatus useful for reactivating spent carbon sorbent are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,374,092 and 4,455,282. The furnace disclosed therein is particularly useful in the systems and processes of this invention.